The Hogwart's Child
by GhostHunterJIO
Summary: Venus Hogwarts is the True founder of Hogwarts. She was created on the grounds of the school. She was the one who built it. This is the story of Venus and how she changes the world of Harry Potter as we know it. Potential Romance. I'll let you decide who she'll be with, so make sure you review.


There is a secret hidden in the walls of Hogwarts.

A secret that has been rumored for centuries.

A secret that could change how everybody preserved Hogwarts.

That secret? She was called Venus Hogwarts.

Chapter one

The marauders were at it again. James Potter and Sirius Black had stumbled upon a myth about the castle they called Hogwarts, and were off to find the truth. She couldn't help but smile at their antics. They had stumbled through her walls for two years finding her secrets with much success. She would be sad to see them go in seventh years. At least she still had a few more years to watch them grow.

Venus sighed lightly. She decided to follow the four boys on their search of adventure. They had a habit of getting in trouble when she let them be. They also found things about her that she had not wanted to be discovered.

"What did you find this time?" the wolf boy, Remus asked exasperatedly

"We're going to find the out if the house of Venus Flytrap is real." James grinned

"What?"

"We heard rumors about it for years. Apparently there was another founder; she was the one who brought the other four together. They say Hogwarts was named after her too." Sirius continued "I heard that the House has only ever had a total of ten occupants in all the years that Hogwarts has existed. "

"Yeah, and that the students were also a part of the main four; it's like a sub house."

"What's it known for?"

At this both James and Sirius grinned excitedly

"Wonder and Mischief."

Venus smiled. She wasn't greedy about her members, and had never had more than one student at a time. She never chose her students, they chose her. To put it simply, if the student was worthy, it was because they had what it takes and knew that. Venus didn't put up with those who were reluctant and reclusive. The students have to find her and in order to do that they _had_ to be sneaky and mischievous.

Merlin had found her house at the beginning of his second year. Dumbledore had found it mid fifth year. Flannel had found it his third year. Others, those who were lesser known had found it end of sixth year and beginning of seventh.

There were those who had been close but had never succeeded and those who had found her but refused to follow.

She wouldn't mind letting these boys in, or at least three of the four. The Pettigrew boy wouldn't make the cut. He was a background character, too scared to do what he wanted, followed others, and never really participated in the mischief the other boys created. The boy also was lying to his friends.

Now, Venus didn't have any kind of prejudice against dark wizards, but she wouldn't tolerate betrayal among her students. Either way, the child would not be entering her truly secret walls. This would be especially true if he didn't see her. It was a test for those with the potential to be in her house.

If a student could see her they had potential, if they found her interesting they could start initiation. In order to actually find her house they would need to see her, because that would introduce the clues she laid around the castle. Initiation was split into two parts, the actual finding of the entrance to her house and the test to embrace new perspectives of the world. If they failed they would forget how to find her, but remember their rejection. Once a choice was made there was no going back.

Venus shifted to her solid form, the one they could actually see as a person; she had two other forms, a rag doll cat and a ghost form. She had long auburn hair that stopped at her hips. Her eyes were a bright emerald with gold flecks. She was short, only five feet two inches, with a lean frame and small curves. She wore the original Hogwarts female uniform, it consisted of a vest like bodes that was gray with a white under shirt and a long layered grey skirt with an intentional ripe up one side to show the house colored silk layer under it, the inside of the vest was also house color, which was green gold. The tie was green gold with her secondary house color, rose gold. There was a pocket in her vest her she kept her founder pocket watch. Upon her head was the last gift of her mother, a green gold circlet with rose gold gemstones with small gold petals, in the center of the circlet dangled a tear drop gemstone. Her mismatch low heels used to make her friends laugh, one was light green, and the other was light pink.

Not unusual for her time, but she possessed no wand. In her time of birth, witch craft led to death, if you had anything close to wand like, you were burned. Wands weren't really in used until after a few centuries after Hogwarts gathered magic folk. Venus was proficient in wandless, wordless magic.

Her natural red lips pulled into a smile, showing off her pearly white teeth. I started to hum out a tune quietly, skipping down the hall. Each house had a song, the other four had been lost over the centuries but not hers.

 _For those who wonder about the world_

 _Discoveries lie in truth._

 _Adventures will take you for a whirl_

 _You just have to find the clues._

 _A house that lays a hidden_

 _Forgotten but not forbidden._

 _Potential lies inside the minds_

 _Of those who seek mischief._

 _Seek out my home_

 _The classroom awaits._

 _And should you come_

 _You'll have to dedicate._

 _Your wonder, your mind_

 _Your tricks, and your time._

 _With our mischievous hearts_

 _We'll tear your world apart._

The haunting melody echoed off the walls for everyone to hear. The three boys followed the small girl who sung the song while everyone else searched for the culprit.

 _We trap all the lies_

 _And embrace the truth._

 _I hope that you_

 _Will do this too._

 _We'll capture the lies_

 _As if they were flies._

 _The traps have been set_

 _And Venus will not rest._

James, Sirius, and Remus watched in shock as the odd looking girl vanished in thin air. They exchanged glances, determination set in their eyes as they came to a silent agreement. They would find the girl and the secrets of Hogwarts. No matter what it takes, they would find the truth in of these halls.

Hello my little ghosts! This is the first chapter and/or one shot –depends on the reviews- of this story. I really hope you enjoyed it, I know I did. I haven't seen many stories like this and I thought it was a great idea. So I hope your happy and please Review!


End file.
